<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Crippling Student Debt by eccentricsketches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679601">Rise of the Crippling Student Debt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricsketches/pseuds/eccentricsketches'>eccentricsketches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricsketches/pseuds/eccentricsketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made my own AU where the TMNT and April go to college. Basically they're human but they have mutant abilities. They still don't fit into society but are trying to live normal lives. In this AU Splinter and Draxum are together in an open relationship involving the mothers of the TMNT. Their moms are my own OCs based off of parental figures I think the boys need. I'll be sure to post references of how I personally imagine the boys on my instagram @eccentrciskectches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT), Splinter/OC (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise of the Crippling Student Debt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still working on this chapter but I wanted to post a small excerpt of it! I'll try to work more on this when I'm not dying from failing three classes. (I wish I were joking)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter takes place in the TMNT &amp; April's junior year of high school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue -<br/>
Ever since I was born I felt like I didn’t fit in. I don’t remember my parents or any special memories from when I was a baby. All I remember is a neon green light. I was adopted along with 3 other boys. We were all weird, but our Pops always loved us. Even if society refused to.</p><p>My brothers and I are all human. Although, when we started experiencing puberty it was, more paranormal than it should be. My younger brother Mikey could control fire. He once burned the bathroom down while having a bubble bath with candles. My twin brother Donnie tried shaving for the first time and made the power go out. My older brother Rapha broke his first locker once he entered middle school. Then I.. well I’m not sure what I can do. I haven’t gone through puberty yet. I feel much weaker compared to my brothers. I don’t fit in with people because I’m already quirky. Now I don’t fit in with my family. Finally, I went through puberty in my junior year of highschool. That day would honestly be in my Top 10 worst days of my life.</p><p>Prom was never something my brothers and I looked forward to. Pops wanted us to be as handsome or popular as he was in high school. We all knew that was impossible since three of us could accidentally kill everyone. My three brothers could control their powers slightly better than their younger selves by this time. Pops decided since they could control their dangerous abilities that we could all go to public school. He was more excited than we were. I thought everything would be fine for me since I wasn’t special. Then it happened. My brothers and I agreed to ditch prom but we had to pretend we were going so Pops wouldn’t be heartbroken. We took pictures with our friend April then went to the school.</p><p>For that night Donnie wanted to hang out in the computer lab and try to hack into the Purple Dragons’ computer to see if they had any tech he could use. I honestly could care less about any of his geeky hobbies but all of us joined him since it was better than being made fun of at Prom. All five of us were outcasts so being at a social event like Prom was a nightmare. Everyone looked down on us because we were all huge dorks interested in nothing but comics, video games, and pizza. I know I said I’m not a geek like Donnie is but I still enjoy dorky hobbies. The only ones excited about this hacking deal were Donnie and April. They were always the closest out of all of us. If there were a picture to define “Best Friends” it would be them. Once we sneaked into the lab Donnie wasn’t even on a computer. He was trying to steal one of their purple jackets, again.</p><p>“Donnie I thought you were going to hack into their… whatever you call it.”</p><p><br/>
I asked him. He used to be in their group but last time they put a tracking device on his jacket so they could steal his tech. Honestly thought he was doing this for revenge.</p><p><br/>
“Well yes, but I need to have this jacket Leon! Look at it shimmer in the moonlight!” Donnie argued, raising the purple satin dragon in front of the window. The purple dragon on the back looked magnificent. It’s red eyes were like rubies. No wonder Donnie couldn’t resist.</p><p><br/>
“I want one too!” Mikey chimed in grabbing another purple satin jacket.</p><p><br/>
“No Mikey, purple isn’t your color we need to get you a yellow satin jacket.”</p><p><br/>
Mikey was going to use his puppy dog eyes on him. Until he realised how much cooler a yellow dragon satin jacket could be. His eyes sparkled imagining its glory. Donnie patted his head chuckling at his awe struck expression.</p><p><br/>
“Ohmigosh! You’re so right we should get satin jackets for everyone!”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know if Pops should have one Mikey, he’d be too powerful.”</p><p>Raphael took a moment to imagine Splinter in a multicolored satin jacket. Our dad would look so epic.</p><p><br/>
“Can we just hurry it up? Someone might see us here…”</p><p><br/>
April looked worried about how much trouble we’d be in if any of the staff saw us here. We all decided to quiet down while she and Donnie started hacking. Mikey and I were playing some online games on the school computers. There was a Liu Jitsu flash game we haven’t played since we were in middle school. We couldn’t resist trying to beat our high scores. Raphael was keeping an eye on the hallway. So far we were in the clear.</p><p><br/>
“Leo I swear you always beat your score when we play this!” Mikey groaned as I gained 100 more points than him. He was extremely frustrated that he barely could beat his high score of 75 points. Honestly he’s just horrible at fighting games compared to me.</p><p><br/>
“Obviously, I don’t even use cheat codes unlike Donnie!”</p><p>“Leon shut up! April and I need to focus…”</p><p><br/>
“I’m still right I know you always have to cheat to beat me~”</p><p><br/>
“Actually, Leonardo I don’t use cheat codes on an amateur such as yourself. Only in desperate situations. Thus far I have only cheated 3 times in this lifetime.”</p><p><br/>
Donnie said proudly, although the rest of us didn’t buy it at all. April piped up reminding Donnie of a time in their life he would much rather forget. Her smug demeanor awakened.</p><p><br/>
“Oh so like when we were playing The Purple Game and you used a cheat code on me?”</p><p><br/>
“April you are the only person I can’t beat. I hate to say it but you’re great at games.”</p><p><br/>
Donnie went back to hacking while April smirked at his rare compliment. She could see his cheeks turning darker. It’s no surprise that the narcissist would be embarrassed to compliment anyone other than himself. Even if the complimentee is his best friend.</p><p><br/>
“Wow Donnie you going soft on me?” “In your dreams O’Neil.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>